The Eversun Siege
by lalalala1
Summary: "And then, I knew we were going to make it. We had to." The thoughts of a civilian as he looks over the remains of Eversun City, having experienced the siege that nearly annihilated everyone in the city.


After lots of procrastination, I've started this fan fiction of the dead MMORPG, Dream of Mirror Online. This is to commemorate this game being on the verge of revival on Subagames. Subagames, THANK YOU! I'm certain I speak for ALL of the English DOMO community when I say we can't thank you enough merely for the effort you're putting in. Even if it's a failure. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. And if it turns out to be a success… We'll love you more (if it's possible).

Show your support here! . ?t=60810

This is the GM announcement that they are currently negotiating with SoftStar for another English version. . ?t=60810&page=163&p=692936

These are the videos this fan fiction is based on.

watch?v=oqG8jAI3Tg4

watch?v=aqpAbjs4YAg

watch?v=f_m8wGhsW6s

watch?v=2i2G8l6AMlI

Avalin, a supporter, needs your help! And you can provide it!

wiki/Forum:DOMO_Support_Video_for_Subagames

Well, here we go.

EDIT: The site is crappy with URLs. Ugh. For the videos, they're on Youtube as DOMO Trailer 1, DOMO Trailer 2, DOMO Trailer 3, and DOMO Trailer 4. For the thread, just google "Subagames domo" without the quotes. The GM post is on page 163. For the Avalin thing, google "domo subagames support video" without quotes.

EDIT (10-7-2014): This game is officially coming back from the dead! You go, Subagames!

Line

At daybreak, I watched from the top of my apartment as the buildings were being repaired. The stars had disappeared long ago. I couldn't stop a tear from falling out of my eye. I blinked. I felt grief overtake me as I looked at the mass of destruction that had been caused to Eversun City…

I'm sorry. You must not know what I'm rambling on about. Okay, so…

Long ago, there was nothing. Nothing except for something: The Kunlun Mirror. No one knows how, or why, but it created the world. The Mirror is still shrouded in mystery. Anyways, the Kunlun Mirror keeps something called the Mirror World, which was supposedly an imitation of our world. It was linked to our world. If it was destroyed, our world would be erased.

Humans, Sylphs, Sprites, and Shuras thrived in civilization. For a long time, everyone lived in a peaceful world.

Then, one by one, people started disappearing. We later learned that the Mirror Kings were summoning us to the Mirror World. The Mirror Kings were brothers with powers and ages unknown that resembled humans, and they were the only people that lived in the Mirror World. Why were they summoning people to the Mirror World? Because it was in danger. Monsters born out of nothingness in the Mirror World were forming and destroying it. No one knows exactly how they could destroy it (and our world alongside it), but the Mirror Kings were wise and knew one thing: We had to destroy _them._ So they assigned us that task.

However, then a few of the Mirror Kings disappeared. No one knows where they went, but the remaining ones simply did their best to get everyone in the real world into the Mirror World.

So now we had an uninhabited real world and everyone in the Mirror World with half of the Mirror Kings gone. Well! The Mirror Kings left disappeared, too. There was only one left. Even to this day, he stays in his tower and searches for his brothers using magic. As far as I know, he still hasn't found them… It's sad, really.

So… Time skip! By the time I came here, major cities like Collington and Eversun were springing up, and I lived in Eversun City. Well, the night before yesterday, we ran into some… complications here.

Monsters from seemingly everywhere surrounded our city, and they tried to annihilate us. This is how I remember it…

I was watching two Shura men have an arm wrestling competition at some kind of dinner place. It was awesome! As soon as one arm wavered, the other one struck it down. As soon as an arm was struck down, it got up and struck the other one down, it was fantastic. I cheered for both of them, as I couldn't decide on one. You should've been there; they were really going at it! Right when one of them was nearing victory, however, the siege began.

There was a yell from outside, and I could hear a steady **BOOM BOOM BOOM** coming from the gates. I rushed out with a tight grip on my sword I use as a Fencer (I always carry it around with me on my sword-belt) just in time to see a girl slice some kind of frog monster in half with a fan. Ten more jumped out at her, trapping her in the center of a circle. I was getting ready to use a sword spell when a cry rang through the air.

"Blizzard!" As soon as I heard the shout, I saw a blue, circular ring of mana (an energy all of us wield that's used for magic) ripple through the air horizontally. The ring made snowballs rain down from the edge of the ring (which was constantly expanding), encasing the monsters in blocks of ice on contact. It eventually dissipated after reaching a certain size. I heard someone yell, "To the gates!" and I rushed off to find them.

When I arrived, I saw a swarm of people pushing against the gates, which seemed to beat like a heart. I was quick to realize that the monsters still outside were trying to break through, and I joined the crowd to push back.

It was futile.

All of it happened so suddenly, like a bag of air popping when you press down on it. The monsters spewed out like lava would from a volcano; their numbers seemed endless. We tried our best to fight back, but there were just too many. Then the Minotaur came. It was a bipedal monster that was most notable for the horns on its head. The destruction that thing caused alone was disastrous. It tore apart roads, it smashed apart buildings… Many were wounded, and I ran away like a coward, slicing the monsters that stood in my way. Maybe it was due to fatigue, maybe it decided its work was finished, but the Minotaur eventually left. The siege itself went on all night and even into the noon of next day… but that was when help arrived.

Apparently, some messenger boy was sent to seek help from some kind of village. They led an army into Eversun, demolishing the monsters in it. But… not only did the Minotaur come back, but it brought with it a fiery and winged demon with the head of a woman.

This demon radiated heat and power like no other monster, and the exploding fireballs it launched at the city very nearly destroyed us.

We survived, but just. A few people combined their magic to form a timed force field around the city. The demon left, and all the monsters left outside went with it. We managed to get rid of the remaining monsters.

Eversun was left a wreck.

Now that you're all caught up, I'll continue.

My apartment was somehow left undamaged, and as the sun rose, I watched as people tried to repair the damage that had been done. Some buildings had completely toppled over. It'd take a long time to mend this kind of destruction. I couldn't help shedding a tear at the sight. My blood started to boil. Eversun City was home to me (and thus, had immense sentimental value to me as one's memories of a friend may have sentimental value to them), but it was destroyed. I'm sure you know the feeling that came up inside me: Anger.

I closed my eyes as I recalled the time I was summoned to the Mirror World. Lewmus was the one who summoned me here. He's the Last Mirror King, the only one who hasn't disappeared. He then told me about the Mirror World and the monsters… and our world's potential end.

"_Ugh…" My head hurt. I saw myself in some kind of blue room with patterns carved on the walls. I looked up to see a man in some… interesting clothing. It had gold lines all over it forming patterns similar to the ones on the walls. I let out a gasp._

"_W-Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am Lewmus."_

"_W-Where am I?"_

"_You are in my tower. I have brought you here for…" Lewmus then proceeded to explain to me about the Kunlun Mirror and the state of the Mirror World._

"_I ask for your help in slaying these monsters that threaten our existence." I looked into Lewmus' eyes. They were powerful, and forced my answer out of me at once._

"_I'll do it."_

I was then sent to Eversun City, where I learned how to fight and acquired my weapon with the help of everyone living there. Everyone was nurturing and kind to me, and I got a home in Eversun. I joined their cause in protecting the Mirror World by helping to slay all the monsters I could.

I reached for my sword and gripped it tightly. It was covered in blood. I thought of the monsters. They'd pay. Oh, they'd pay. I took my sword off my belt, filled with a new determination. In my head, I thought:

"_We're going to make it. We're going to slay every last one of them. For Eversun… for everyone. Lewmus… I won't let you- No… WE won't let you down."_ And then, I _knew_ we were going to make it. We had to. A bitter smile dawned on my face.

Line

Shout-out to Saki and Eremx for encouraging me to write this!


End file.
